A hollow fiber membrane module is used as a filtration medium in various usages such as producing of sterile water, drinking water, and high pure water, air purification, and the like. The hollow fiber membrane module is manufactured in various forms such as a form in which hollow fiber membranes are bundled, and a form in which hollow fiber membranes with a sheet shape are stacked (refer to Patent Literature 1).
A hollow fiber membrane module with a form in which hollow fiber membranes are stacked is also called a flat hollow fiber membrane module, and a plurality of stacked hollow fiber membranes are fixed with a housing (refer to Patent Literature 2). The plurality of hollow fiber membranes are accommodated in the housing in a state in which both ends thereof are open. In addition, a gap between the housing and the hollow fiber membrane is sealed with a potting resin, and an assembly in which the hollow fiber membranes are formed in a sheet shape is structurally supported and fixed into the housing.